


Chest of Memories

by BaileyBelle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBelle/pseuds/BaileyBelle
Summary: All the CS fans are waiting for the scene where Emma gets to explore what’s in the chest Killian is moving into Emma’s house. I want a scene that’s as emotional as Killian exploring Emma’s childhood memory box in 4x05. I don’t think we’re going to get that tonight (my guess would be maybe we’ll see something in 6x06, which is a Killian centric episode). So I wrote a dabble about Emma going through Killian's memory chest to tide people over.





	

  
  
  


 

Emma held open the door of the house for Killian and the chest he was carrying. “Wow, when you said you didn’t need help, I assumed you were just being stubborn. Is this really it?”

Killian ran a hand over the lid and smiled nervously at Emma. “Aye, love, it is.”

Emma smiled reassuringly and attempted a joke to lighten the mood. “And what sort of treasures will I find inside?”

The side of Killian’s mouth briefly quirked before he looked down at the battered and scratched leather box.  His jaw worked before replying. “Memories.” He took a breath before amending, “The good ones, anyway.”

Emma’s jaw dropped. “But you’re a 300 year old pirate.” Killian looked sheepish. “I mean, shouldn’t it be… bigger?” she trailed off and Killian shrugged.

They both stared at the small chest for a moment. Killian traced the edges of a brass rivet.

Emma broke the silence, her voice a whisper. “Merlin once told me, ‘Life is made of little moments, precious as diamonds.’” She reached out for Killian’s hand on top of the chest. “Will you share your memories with me?”

Killian’s worried gaze met Emma’s earnest one. His shoulders relaxed slightly and gave her hand a squeeze before gesturing towards the clasp.

Emma stepped up to the table and opened the lid. She smiled at Killian as she pulled out a piece of ripped leather with the word, “Jones” on it. There was a wooden box filled with charcoal, and Emma’s smiled faded as she found the name “Baelfire” crudely carved on the inside. She held up the golden compass, and they both grinned, remembering their climb up the beanstalk. Emma’s hand stilled on the brown parchment, her thumb tracing the edges of the self-portrait. Milah had helped Emma in the underworld, but she had been killed by Hades (or maybe Gold?) before Killian had a chance to say goodbye.

“I almost didn’t bring it.” Emma met Killian’s serious gaze. “I’m sorry if it upsets you, luv.”

Emma smiled and reached out for Killian’s hand. “No. I’m glad you did. This, all of this, is a part of you. I don’t have the right to pick and choose the pieces of you I love. I accept it all.”


End file.
